


Breath of Fire

by Namacub95



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namacub95/pseuds/Namacub95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if On Ji had went with Aang and the Gaang. How would that have effected her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Ji remembered life in the Fire Nation before the arrival of Kuzon. The boy who changed her life beyond anything she could ever imagine.

Life before Kuzon was dull, boring and uneventful. Her parents were wealthy and so a lot was expected of her. She was supposed to grow up, get married and have lots of children with a husband they picked out for her. She didn't question them because that was life. You took what you could get and counted your blessings.

She was enrolled in the most prestigious school in the area; her parents hoped that a good education would attract wealthy suitors and boost their statuses. On Ji didn't question their judgement. She was lucky to have been accepted into the school, it only accepted the best students and a lot of children missed out on the opportunity to better themselves. She was lucky.

She made friends at school; the children there were just like her. Bao, Huang, Shoji and his sisters Lien and June. They had fun together, talked about what they'd like to do in the future and played Hide and Explode. On Ji was happy, she was a good student which pleased her parents and she had friends. Life was idyllic.

Then her parents announced she would be betrothed to Hide.

Hide's family were far wealthier than On Ji's, Hide's father was one of Ozai's most celebrated generals and Hide was expected to become a general as well. However, Hide was a bully, On Ji hated him, and he never respected her and chased away all her friends believing she should spend time with him and him only.

On Ji didn't say anything to her parents because she knew that they wanted her to marry Hide. They believed that Hide was a good match for her and he never gave them any reason to think he wasn't a well-mannered and kind boy. On Ji couldn't bring herself to speak up. She should be glad that her parents wanted her to marry someone as wealthy and influential as Hide…yet she dreaded the thought of spending the rest of her life with him.

Then, one day, her world was turned upside down by a boy who wore his belt as a headband.

He said his name was Kuzon and he was from the Earth Kingdom colonies. He seemed different to other boys On Ji knew and it intrigued her. He didn't seem to know much about Fire Nation ways. He was special and, when class was dismissed for the day, she sought him out.

She found him trying to stuff a monkey, at least she assumed it was a monkey, down the front of his shirt. He thought she would tell on him but she quickly assured him she wouldn't, she didn't want to see him expelled. Then, everything was ruined when Hide showed up, not too subtly warning Kuzon that she was considered 'off limits'. She walked away with Hide disappointed but couldn't help stealing a glance back at him and smiling when she saw him with Shoji and the others.

When she went home her parents asked her how her day had been, like they usually did. For the first time in her life, On Ji lied to them and said it had been nothing special. Yet, when she lay in bed that night her thoughts were consumed by the boy in the headband and she blushed.

He was in class the next day but On Ji didn't approach him, Hide had 'friends' in the lower year to keep an eye on her. Still she stole glances at him until Mrs Kwan arrived.

The day dragged by slowly and soon band class came around. On Ji loved the class because it was one of the few ways that she could express herself without getting into a mountain of trouble. She blushed slightly when Kuzon was directed to sit beside her with a tsungi horn. Half-way through the song Kuzon began to shift beside her and On Ji thought that he might be having a fit but he called it 'dancing'.

She tried again after school had ended for the day to talk to him. Not knowing quite where to start, she commented on his dancing during band class. Then again, Hide stepped in and ruined everything. One thing On Ji hated most about Hide was that he always believed that violence solved everything so he started swinging his fists at Kuzon and all On Ji could do was stand horrified as the boy she was supposed to marry attempted to beat up the boy she had a crush on.

In the end, it was Hide who ended up on the ground without Kuzon even laying a finger on him. The Headmaster arrived and On Ji wanted to speak out that it was Hide who had started the fight, if it could really be called that, but Shoji held her back. Kuzon was sent in disgrace to find get his parents. She and Shoji waited for him in the school yard.

When he returned he brought with him two, very young looking, people with far darker skin than she had ever seen. They didn't look like they could be Kuzon's parents and On Ji was scared that the Headmaster would see through the ruse and send Kuzon and his obviously fake parents to the coal mines or worse prison.

Before they went into see the Headmaster Kuzon took them aside.

"I'm going to be throwing a dance party."

"A what?" Shoji asked baffled

"A dance party."

"When?" she spoke up "Where? There's nowhere around here that would let you."

"In a cave near the sea shore. Tonight."

"I think I know the one you're talking about."

"Can you two tell as many people as you can?"

"Yeah." On Ji replied looking up at Kuzon "We'll tell everyone we trust."

Kuzon beamed at her and On Ji could feel her cheeks reddening again. Shoji quickly grabbed her arm and walked her away.

"Are you insane On Ji? We'll be sent to the coal mines if the Headmaster finds out about this." Shoji questioned her, he was always the sensible one "Our parents will go nuts."

"Just trust me Shoji." She replied "I've got a good feeling about this."

For the first time in her life, On Ji wasn't scared of what her parents would think. She didn't care if it was against what they wanted for her. Kuzon was different and exciting and On Ji really liked him. She had an epiphany. Her life was her's to live.

The rest of the afternoon was spent telling school friends and friends of friends about Kuzon's dance party in the large cave near the sea. Many people, like Shoji, were nervous about the whole concept but after a while agreed to come. Everything was perfect.

That night, On Ji faked sickness and retired to her room early. Her mother sent a servant up to soothe her and On Ji feigned vomiting to get her to leave. She had never done anything as bold in her life. Then came the difficult bit.

On Ji's bedroom was on the second floor of her house which was then surrounded by a high wall and beyond that was forest. On Ji bit her lip as she manoeuvred herself out of her window and onto the red-tiled roof. She slid down and bit her lip as the sound of her parents' voiced floated up from the patio below where she was crouched. She prayed they'd go inside and after what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes, they went inside when the maid reported her fake vomiting.

She slid down the pillar to the ground and took off into the garden; she managed to find a part of the wall covered in ivy and pulled herself over and out of her parents' estate. Halfway down the road to the town she turned and glanced back. It would be the last time she saw her childhood home for a long time.

"There you are On Ji!" Lien's voice was the first to greet her when she arrived in the deserted town square "We thought you weren't coming."

"I had a little trouble sneaking out." She replied slightly out of breath from running into the town "I'm here now…let's go."

There were more people going to Kuzon's dance party than she ever expected, it seemed like most of the school had turned up…except for Hide and his minions thankfully.

It was a ten minute walk, and scramble over some slippery rocks, to get to the cave that Kuzon had said would host his party. When they were close they saw the lights and On Ji grinned in expectation. She had been looking forward to this nearly all day.

When they arrived inside the cave, some people produced musical instruments they had managed to grab before leaving home and quickly climbed onto the large rock formation, that On Ji wasn't sure had been there before, and began to play a fast paced tune.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Flamey-Os!" Kuzon declared proudly but when he turned and found them all huddled together, unsure of what they were supposed to be doing, which prompted Shoji to ask:

"Now what do we do?"

"This is when you start dancing." Kuzon replied.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." Bao stated, his head disappearing into his collar like a spider turtle retreated into its shell.

"Yeah, what if someone finds out?" Huang asked nervously.

"Oh, boy. Listen, guys…dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can take away from you." Kuzon said but Shoji spoke up again.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't do that here." On Ji lowered her gaze at Shoji's words. He was right. Self-expression wasn't encouraged in the Fire Nation, the closest anyone got to that was band class where they played patriotic songs.

"Sure you do." Kuzon spoke again and On Ji raised her eyes to focus on him, he seemed so optimistic "You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic fire nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as 'The Phoenix flight'."

He ran in a circle, squatting and kicking out his legs with his arms stretched out behind him. On Ji watched with fascination as the people around her oohed and aahed at Kuzon's dancing.

"And this is 'The Campelephant Strut'." Kuzon continued. Kuzon began to hop, alternating feet every time whilst passing his palms in front of his face which On Ji guessed was supposed to be his 'trunk'. Then he rolled forwards, stopping in front of two girls in the year above On Ji, making them giggle. He then somersaulted backwards and landed on one foot in a bow.

On Ji couldn't help but gawk at Kuzon, she'd never seen anyone do something like that before.

Kuzon continued to show them some more traditional dances, somersaulting, leaping and kicking out whilst everyone watched in awe. One of Kuzon's somersaults had him land in front of her, she ducked her head to hide the fact that her cheeks were nearly as red as her uniform, Lien gave her a nudge. Kuzon held out his hand to her and after a few seconds she smiled and took it.

Kuzon pulled her out in front of everyone, On Ji was acutely aware of everyone's gazes as Kuzon explained that the dance he was doing was from the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se. On Ji watched him for a minute before imitating his movements.

Soon everyone around them were joining in and On Ji found herself smiling and laughing as Kuzon called out for 'freestyle' and twirled her around him. She had never had this much fun in her life. Kuzon danced with another girl, the one who pretended to be his mother, before dancing with her again. She twirled and laughed and moved with Kuzon and she felt complete for the first time.

"Wow...You're a great dancer On Ji." Kuzon said when they had stopped for a minute, out of breath and euphoric.

"Thanks…I've never tried that before. My parents would have a hippo cow if they saw me doing that."

"Dancing isn't something you should be afraid to do."

"I know...but my parents would never accept it." On Ji replied her smile slipping slightly.

"Why?" Kuzon asked.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully "It's just…they don't understand…I don't even think they see me as a person sometimes. They see me as a way to get a higher position. All my life they've been preparing me for getting married. How to sit properly, how to speak properly, how to be a good little wife…but I don't want that. I just want to be free." She found herself pouring out her biggest secrets.

"You want to be free?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded "Sometimes I daydream of running away and seeing the world. Ba Sing Se…Ember Island…the Northern Water Tribe…all those places I read about in my text books."

Kuzon was silent for a moment and On Ji was scared he would call her silly and stupid for dreaming of something that would never happen. She knew that she would never leave the Fire Nation in her life. She'd be lucky if she saw Ember Island.

"You could come with us."

"What?" her eyes found his; she never noticed what a beautiful shade of grey they were.

"You could come with me and my friends. We've travelled all around the world." He said earnestly "Maybe you could see all those places."

On Ji stared at him for a moment, run away with Kuzon? It sounded so romantic, like those scrolls she'd read at night when her parents slept. What would her parents think? Their disgraceful runaway daughter, she'd never be able to return. But…she'd be free, no rules, no responsibilities, no expectations. She'd be free to do what she liked. Kuzon was offering her greatest dream…could she take it?

She turned to face Kuzon properly. He was different and that's what she liked about him. He was wild and unpredictable and he had such energy. He had changed her in only a couple of days. He was completely opposite to everything she'd ever known…she was starting to fall for him.

"I…I think I'd like that." She said with a small smile.

He grinned broadly at her and she couldn't help but return his smile. She felt so light and happy. She was on the verge of a new life. With Kuzon…free to travel the world.

It didn't last long.

She should have known that Hide would find out sooner or later, she didn't think he would bring the Headmaster with him. The Headmaster arrived and he had officers with him. On Ji's chocolate eyes went wide as the Headmaster's eyes examined everyone. On Ji bit her lip and then she spotted Shoji

"We have to do something!" she whispered desperately "They're going to arrest Kuzon!"

"Don't worry." Shoji winked at her "I've got a plan."

"Thank Agni." She breathed.

"Get him and go, we'll distract them for you"

The Headmaster quickly pointed out Kuzon and he rushed into the crowd. On Ji grabbed his arm and ducked him down. The guards grabbed Shoji instead; he had tied his belt around his head and had instructed others to do the same.

"You have to go." She said, she was getting more panicked by the minute "If they catch you…they'll throw you in prison."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here." She assured him and gave him a weak smile "Thank you, Kuzon…for everything…I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not goodbye." He said "I asked you to come with me."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as he dashed out of the cave with his friends. She felt the earth tremble as the cave closed behind her, she glanced at the cave and then at Kuzon. He was an earthbender…

Before she knew what was going on she was on the back of a huge flying bison, soaring away from the cave, her friends and her home.

She stayed with Kuzon, although she quickly learned his name was actually Aang and he was the Avatar. She couldn't believe it. She was always told that the Avatar was a dangerous, evil person bent on destroying everything the Fire Nation had worked for…but Aang wasn't like that. He was kind, slightly goofy and one of the best people she'd ever met. He'd given her freedom…an evil person wouldn't do that.

His companions were wary of her, she didn't blame them, after all they didn't know her. The dark skinned girl, Katara, was easily the most welcoming to her. The dark-skinned boy, Sokka, and the tiny blind girl, Toph, weren't hostile but they were wary of her. Over time, they grew to accept her somewhat into their group.

Even though On Ji was a firebender, although she didn't know much more that how to create a fireball since firebending was considered 'undignified' for a young lady and was improper in a future wife. Her parents made sure she knew as little firebending as possible. This made Aang a little disheartened when he found out but he was quick to assure her that he didn't like her any less. On Ji, herself felt useless.

When the Day of Black Sun came, On Ji was made to stay with the Mechanist and his son Teo away from the major fighting. She wasn't happy about this; she wanted to help Aang as much as she could.

She watched with awe as Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph reunited with their friends from around the globe, Earthbenders. Water Tribe warriors, people who lived in swamps and air temples. On Ji awed at how many people were willing to risk their lives with the invasion plan.

Soon it was onto the wooden Water Tribe boats heading towards the Golden Gates of Azulon, On Ji stared up in wonder at the imposing statues feeling small and insignificant compared to them. Soon a flaming net blocked their paths and it was then time to get below deck to the waterbending powered submarines.

The submarine's design fault meant they soon had to resurface for air and On Ji climbed out of the sub with the rest of Gaang. This was it. It was time for Aang to face his destiny and defeat Fire Lord Ozai. On Ji felt a combination of excitement and worry for Aang. She tried to push away the feelings of dread and approached him.

"Aang." She said softly. Aang turned to her with a smile and she felt a blush creep onto her face "Good luck…for today…uh…I know you'll do your best." She grimaced as her words failed her.

"Thanks, On Ji." Aang said "Are you feeling ok…you look a little red."

"I'm fine." She said a little too quickly "I mean…uh…don't worry about me."

"Oh…ok." He replied and then he became sombre "On Ji, promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise." She nodded "Don't worry about me. The world needs you more than it needs me."

Before she knew what was going on, Aang pulled her into a tight hug and she hesitantly wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Aang. He had to be safe. He had to defeat Ozai. He pulled back and soon he was gliding away towards the mainland. On Ji followed his path, her cheeks flaming, until Sokka called her under again.

In the end it didn't matter whether she fought or not. They were defeated and they had to flee on Appa to the Western Air Temple.

No one was more depressed than Aang.

"We'll get him Aang." She tried to reassure him "Fire Lord Ozai can't hide forever."

On Ji never remembered a time when her spirits were lower. She had never been much of a fighter but she resolved to learn as much firebending as possible between then and the Comet's arrival. She wasn't going to stand by and be a helpless little girl whilst the boy she'd come to love and the new friends she'd made fought for the fate of the world.

Their time in the Western Air Temple was brief but eventful. Prince Zuko joined them, although he was not readily accepted. She didn't know the Prince but when Aang explained what he had done she began to understand and fear Zuko. However, Zuko did join them eventually, much to Katara's infinite dislike, and was to be Aang's firebending teacher.

On Ji watched as Aang progressed quickly, unknown to both him and Zuko, she would often secretly watch the two as they practised and secretly learnt along with Aang. Her feelings for him grew daily. He'd given her the greatest gift she could ever receive and she wasn't going to stop loving him for that. He never seemed to return her feelings but he always stayed up during the night and talked with her of all the fantastic places they would visit when the war finally ended. He promised that he'd take her all over the world with him and she eagerly agreed.

Then Princess Azula arrived and On Ji was torn from Aang. Zuko engaged the princess whilst everyone else was forced to flee. Appa refused to go into the tunnel that Toph had created. Azula's fleets were bombing the temple and it felt as if the whole thing was about to collapse into the abyss below.

She tried to coax the six tonne animal into the tunnel with moon peaches but it wasn't working. Appa refused to go. On Ji felt as if the temple would collapse at any second. Sokka suggested the group split up and Katara was fiercely objecting to the plan. On Ji bit her lip, she was scared out of her wits.

"On Ji, you have to go." Aang told her when a particularly violent explosion rocked the temple "Go with The Duke, Haru, Teo and the others."

"No. I'm not leaving without you." She said shaking her head.

"Please On Ji." Aang's voice was pleading "You have to go…if you come then you might not live to travel with me like I promised."

"I don't care about that." She shook her head, feeling the hot tears welling in her eyes "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!"

The temple shook around them and she found herself hugging Aang like he was a lifeline. If something happened to him she'd never be able to live with herself. It was over in an instant. Aang pulled away from her and On Ji finally turned and ran to where the others were.

It would be years before she saw Aang again.


	2. Chapter 2

She had escaped the Air Temple, just. When the explosions had stopped and the airship fleet had finally departed, On Ji went back. She didn't know why, but she had to see it one last time.

The Temple was in utter ruins, walls and floors had huge holes blown in them and rubble lay everywhere. On Ji couldn't believe that only a few hours ago they were all still sleeping there. Her eyes travelled around, there was no blood or signs of bodies…Aang had escaped to fight another day…without her.

She could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be safe until Fire Lord Ozai was defeated. They would never stop hunting him…they wouldn't stop until he was dead.

On Ji bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong now because Aang wouldn't want her to break down. She had to move on with the others. Aang would want her to be strong, not the meek little school girl he'd met as Kuzon.

"I thought I'd find you here." A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up. Haru. The earthbender's eyes surveyed the damage but he said nothing.

"I was just…" she began "making sure they weren't…you know." She didn't want to say the word 'dead', Aang couldn't die. Too much was at stake. Aang had to live…he had to be alive.

"I understand." Haru replied.

On Ji wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm and turned away. She had to keep moving forward. The situation was looking bleak but On Ji refused to give up hope. Aang would defeat Ozai, he would save the world then she'd find him again.

However, things went from bad to worse for the small group.

They were captured when they snuck into a nearby town for some supplies. Chit Sang and Chief Hakoda were wanted men as they had been the only people to ever escape the Boiling Rock. Unfortunately for the rest of them, they hadn't been content with just capturing them. They were all going to be carted off back to the Boiling Rock.

They had fought, she had used as much of her limited firebending as possible but it made very little difference and they were all quickly carted away.

On Ji never imagined she'd ever see the inside of a prison and the stories about the Boiling Rock were as terrible as they were legendary. She was terrified at the thought of having to spend any amount of time at the prison. The Warden made sure that it was crystal clear what would happen if they attempted another escape, and to make sure Chit Sang and Chief Hakoda didn't attempt a rendition of their previous escape, they were placed in solitary confinement at the very centre of the huge prison.

She and the others were kept in with the rest of the prisoners. On Ji's spirits sunk to an all-time low. What was worse was that the guards seemed to think that because she was one of the Avatar's friends, she would know where he was. Of course, she told them the truth that she had no clue where he had went but they didn't believe her. No matter what they tried, burning her, smacking her, trying to break her spirits even more, the answer was always the same.

"I don't know where he is."

"On Ji, your back…" The Duke gasped as she pulled up the material to show them her back marred with fresh burns, she bit her lip as the cold air blew against them.

"It's nothing." she lied weakly.

"Nothing? On Ji you've got first degree burns all over your back!" Haru declared.

"It's nothing." She repeated "I'll live. I'm a firebender…I'm used to burns."

Everyone seemed to drop the subject although Haru did say softly to her

"Teo's getting some water. Like it or not, we're putting something on your back to help them heal."

On Ji grit her teeth and nodded, she tried not to concentrate on the pain. She knew the others were getting the same treatment she was, but the guards seemed to single her out…probably because they thought she was the easiest to break because she was young and she was a girl.

Soon enough, the sound of something rolling arrived and soon she felt the cooling soothing sensation of water on her burnt back. She tried not to show just how good it felt for fear the others would take it as if she had been in more pain than she was letting on.

She wouldn't break, she told herself, she wouldn't give in.

Days turned into weeks, any hope of rescue had died and soon they were only focused on surviving until the Comet had passed. Everyone prayed that when the time came, Aang would have the strength to beat Ozai. Hope was frail but it was also hard to kill.

Then, one day, whilst she was on laundry duty with Teo, she ran into a familiar face. Literally.

On Ji was struggling with the huge pile of smelly tunics and pants that she had been assigned to carry. Teo fared better because he could just put it on his lap but On Ji could not see around the large pile she was carrying and was counting on side glances at Teo to keep her going in the right direction.

"On Ji watch out!"

It was too late. She slammed headfirst into a solid object and was sent to the ground on her still injured back. She hissed in pain as she landed on a particularly sensitive spot. Clothes went flying all over the person she had ran into and Teo had rolled over to help her up.

"I'm sorry." She said, once Teo had helped her up.

"On Ji?" the other person asked…the voice was very very familiar.

"Shoji?" On Ji asked, picking a pair of pants of the other person's head to reveal that it was actually Shoji "Shoji!"

She launched herself at the other boy and she soon had him in a tight hug. She had missed her friend and it was good to see him again. Although she wished it was in better circumstances. He wrapped his arms around her as well and she grit her teeth as he pressed against a fresh burn.

"What are you doing here?" Shoji asked her backing away a few steps so he could get a better look at her.

"Never mind what I'm doing here." She replied "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Teo asked.

"Oh sorry, this is Shoji." On Ji replied whilst gathering up the dropped laundry "He's a friend of mine from my school. He helped Aang and I escape once."

"You mean you and Kuzon." Shoji replied sounding confused "Who's Aang?"

On Ji bit her lip "I'll tell you later." She said straightening up with her huge load once more "It was nice seeing you, Shoji."

Later she learnt that during her absence Shoji and the other students had started a rebellion. They had all ran away from home, determined to weaken the Fire Lord's vice-like grip on their home. Calling themselves the Sun Warriors, after the ancient race of Fire Nation natives, they had spent weeks playing owl-cat and shrew-mouse with the Fire Nation, disabling supply lines to the Capital, using guerrilla tactics against the guards who tried to stop them and generally causing many headaches for Fire Lord Ozai.

"So how did you end up here?" She asked when Shoji had finished his tale "And where are the others?"

"Well, another ship had come in from the Earth Kingdom only this time the supply was people." Shoji grimaced at the memory "Slaves from the Earth Kingdom that were going to be put to work in a factory making war machines. We were waiting for them of course. What we didn't expect was that they'd increased the amount of guards on cargo ships. So we snuck out and they spotted us. Everyone else escaped because I gave myself up to buy the others time to get out of there. I said I was the leader and they threw me in here."

"That was very brave." She said softly.

"And pretty stupid but if they'd caught all of us it would have been much worse."

On Ji nodded at this statement.

"Now it's your turn. C'mon, On Ji, spill the beans." Shoji smiled.

So in return, On Ji told him of her adventures with Aang. She explained that he was the Avatar and that he had only come to their school by mistake and had used the name of an old friend of his from the Fire Nation. Then she told him of the Day of Black Sun and how they had to retreat to the Western Air Temple. She told him of Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko and of Aang, of secretly learning firebending by watching Aang and Zuko…and of Aang's promise to her. Then she told him how Princess Azula had stormed the Air Temple and they all had to split up and flee.

"You think he'll win then? Kuz-I mean Aang will defeat Ozai?" Shoji asked her when she had finished.

"Yes." She replied instantly "I believe in him. He'll win…I'm sure he will."

So when Sozin's Comet finally came hurtling through the sky, On Ji watched from her cell window as the sky turned red and the great fireball flew past the Boiling Rock. She could feel the fire rushing through her veins, making her feel powerful enough to take on all the guards at once. Instead she drew her knees up to her chest and muttered a prayer to Agni that the boy she loved would triumph.

"Please." She repeated over and over again "Give Aang strength…don't let him fail. Please…"

Little did she know that on the distant shore of the Earth Kingdom shore, Aang was unleashing the full might of the Avatar State on Fire Lord Ozai.

In the end, the Comet came and past. The sky went from red to blue again as the dawn broke on the first day of a new age. An age of peace.

Innocent prisoners were released, and for the first time in nearly a month, On Ji breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Change was in the air and she was glad that the ordeal of prison was finally over. She and Shoji were taken home again with a guard of Fire Nation soldiers, under orders from Fire Lord Zuko.

What she didn't know was that she had traded one prison for another.

At first, the reunion with her parents seemed like a happy one, full of tears and professions of love and thanks that she was returned to them safely. However, that was just a show for the guards escorting her home. Behind closed doors was another matter entirely.

Anger and shame at her running away from home, with the Avatar no less. Her parents still put their trust in Ozai as they had become prosperous under his reign because of laws he enforced that Zuko had quickly done away with. A price had been paid by the wealthy and they were furious that their daughter believed in the person who brought about this change.

The Avatar was an enemy under her parents' roof.

"You will go to your room and you will not speak to anyone until you have come to your senses. We did not raise a traitor to the Fire Lord." Her father thundered "You bring dishonour on this whole family with your actions, On Ji. We raised you better than that."

"No, you raised me to be meek and submissive." She replied in a voice barely above a whisper "You raised me to be the perfect little Fire Nation wife. Not a person. Well I'm different now. You don't get to decide for me. I'm not your On Ji anymore."

"What?" Her father demanded.

"I'm not the traitor. Ozai isn't Fire Lord anymore." She said softly, albeit louder than before, before she got up and left the room "Hail Fire Lord Zuko."

Her father had never hit her before that day, yet she knew he would even before his hand connected with her cheek. She didn't yell out or beg his forgiveness or even shed a tear. She got back up and said again.

"Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" this time in a shout of defiance.

She was thrown into her old bedroom and told she was not to have any visitors or leave the estate. The door was locked and she was left alone in a prison once again.

Yet this time she was not afraid. Only defiant.

She tried to escape her parents many times. First by attempting the same feat she had performed the night of the dance party. She failed due to her father waiting for her on the patio below. Another backhand and sent back to her room. She tried sneaking out when her parents had left the house for a party only to find the gate had been locked and her parents had stationed guards to make sure she stayed where she was. Still, she attempted many times after that and each time she failed.

Before she knew it, years had passed and she had gone from a meek twelve-year-old to a defiant seventeen-year-old.

Battles were now fought, with increasing occurrence, at the dinner table. She made sure her father and Hide, when he occasionally came around to dine with them, knew that she was not going to go down without a fight. They ignored her but she made sure they dared not underestimate her. Her mother said nothing; she was too submissive to put in any opinion on how her daughter was being treated.

The only glimpse of freedom she got was sneaking into the garden at night and practising her firebending. She taught herself more by trial and error…and some stolen firebending scrolls from her father's library, kicking arcs of flame and punching fireballs at the garden wall, blackened and charred by years of abuse by her hands and feet. She shifted through katas that she remembered Aang and Zuko preforming at the Western Air Temple a lifetime ago.

All her anger and frustration seem to come out at once when she bent her fire. Every ounce of anger her soul could conjure at her father and Hide, sorrow at the thought of being stuck here forever and dread at the thoughts of marrying Hide the summer after next when she turned eighteen. The flames roared with her emotions poured into them, orange and yellow heat dancing around her…reminding her to stay strong. Like Aang had stayed strong and defeated Ozai even when everything seemed bleak and impossible.

A final almighty blast of fire, orange streaked through with blue, blasted at the garden wall. The stone buckled from the years of assault yet by some miracle stayed standing. She was completely spent and so retired to her room.

She would be free again one day.

The sound of a groan made her look up and she swore she saw a shape very like Appa pass by the moon. She gave a little half-smile and turned away. She swore she had seen Appa many times before but it had always been an illusion.

Another groan and On Ji looked up once more.

She wasn't imagining this time…at least she thought she wasn't.

"Appa?" the huge six-legged bison had landed just beyond the garden wall "Appa?"

A groan in response made her heart soar. A great shaggy head appeared over the garden wall and stared at her with large brown eyes. On Ji felt her own eyes fill with tears of joy as she stretched her hand up, she barely reached the silky white fur.

"Hey boy." She said, sounding slightly choked "I can't believe you're here…is Aang nearby?"

A groan that she took as a yes.

"It's so good to see a familiar face. I missed you so much." She whispered to the huge sky bison "Hang on…I think there's some moon peaches in the kitchen."

She tore back to the house across the garden with a grumble from Appa in her ears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Appa was here…so Aang had to be close by. He'd never let Appa wander on his own.

She rummaged through the cupboards for the moon peaches she had saw the cook with that morning. She flung open the doors and ruffled through the contents with increasing frustration.

"Where are those damn moon peaches?" she hissed in frustration.

"Top cupboard next to the cooker."

On Ji jumped a foot in the air and turned to face her mother. The silence that echoed around the kitchen made the sound of On Ji's pounding heart seem deafening in her ears.

"I can explain-" On Ji began.

"You wanted a moon peach for your large furry friend outside." Her mother said moving over and handing her the fruit she had been seeking "I am far more observant that you give me credit for, my dear."

On Ji's chocolate eyes went from her mother to the fruit in her hand then back to her smiling mother.

"I sent a letter to one Avatar Aang." Her mother said "Explaining that a friend of his was being kept prisoner in her own home and that she had been asking for him for years. I said that his friend needed him soon or she was going to go insane. He responded that he had been searching for that friend all over the Fire Nation and that he had heard no word of her after the war had ended and that he would come as soon as possible."

On Ji's brows furrowed…this didn't seem like the submissive and obedient woman she always believed her mother to be.

"Why?" The only thing her mind could process.

"I don't want you to end up like me." Her mother replied, moving over and embracing her "You were so much stronger than I was at your age. You have the chance to be someone…the chance to be with a boy that I know you love and have a better life than I could ever hope for you. Now go…your friend is waiting at the front gate for you."

"But the guards-!"

"Are having a night on the town. They won't be back until much later." Her mother assured her. " Now, get some things from your room and promise me something."

"Yes?" On Ji asked, excitement building inside her chest as the moments ticked by.

"That you'll be happy again."

On Ji laughed and pulled her mother into an even tighter hug. She didn't know how else to thank her but to agree with a very vigorous nod and a smile of pure joy.

Five minutes was all it took to gather all her worldly possessions worthy of taking with her. On packing she found her old school uniform. She looked at it with a reminiscing smile and picked up the belt. The colours had faded somewhat from time. Without hesitation she took it and tied it around her head.

She raced back down the stairs and saw her mother talking to a man…with blue arrow tattoos along his arms, shoulders and on his forehead. Aang. He was taller than she remembered, he might have been the same height as Zuko was during the war. His shoulders had broadened…he was slightly more muscular but still quite lithe.

After a minute they both became conscious of her presence and looked up at her.

She felt her face go red. Aang smiled at her and she returned the gesture, although her's seemed shyer. Her mother moved over and hugged her once more.

"Be safe and be happy." She whispered.

"I will…thank you so much. I'll never be able to repay you." On Ji replied softly.

That night, On Ji made a second escape from her parents on Appa's back. She laughed and whooped as the wind whipped her long brown hair in her face. She felt so happy that she could burst. Aang seemed equally happy and laughed along with her.

They flew until the sun rose over the eastern horizon. Then Appa landed in a very familiar place.

"The Western Air Temple?" On Ji asked.

"I was on my way to see Zuko and your mother's letter came…so I decided this would be the best place to rest Appa before we went to the Capital."

The place hadn't changed one bit from the time she last stood there…except someone had made a very good attempt at restoring the temple's former glory. The rubble from Azula's attack had been cleared and the walls had been repaired and strengthened.

That night she slept in the Western Air Temple for the first time in five years and it felt as if she had come home.

The next day she and Aang arrived in the Fire Nation Capital and were greeted by Fire Lord Zuko and his fiancée Katara. They didn't recognise her at first and looked genuinely shocked when she revealed who she was. She laughed at their reactions and pulled them both into a very undignified hug…which probably would have destroyed international relations but On Ji didn't care. They were her friends and she was free.

Having only seen the Capital on the Day of Black Sun and it was after the main fighters had torn through everything, she was amazed at just how beautiful it really looked. Whilst Aang and Zuko were in negotiating over this and that, Katara took her out to show her the wonders that the Capital had.

The markets and the street vendors. On Ji felt as if she had entered a completely different world…which in a sense she had. Suddenly she was a twelve-year-old looking at the world around her in awe.

Soon however the negotiations were over and they had to say goodbye to Zuko and Katara.

"So where are we going now, Aang?" she asked him as Appa sailed into the air once more.

"Somewhere special." He replied with a knowing grin.

A day of flying brought them past the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, down past Kyoshi Island and near to the South Pole. On Ji shivered against the colder air and was lucky that Katara had persuaded her to buy some heavier materials whilst in the market. The winter was coming fast and soon they began to see clouds filled with snow as they gained altitude into the mountains.

"Where did you say we were going again?" she yelled over the rushing winds.

"You'll see!" Aang replied, he'd been very secretive of their destination. He only assured her that she would like the place when they finally arrived there.

Soon Appa went into a near vertical assent and On Ji shut her eyes clung to the saddle for dear life as the wind whipped in her ears. Soon Appa levelled again and On Ji dared to open her eyes again. What she saw made her gasp in wonder.

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple." Aang grinned at her "My home."

"Whoa…" was all On Ji could say in response.

The Southern Air Temple was the only other Air Temple, apart from the Northern Air Temple, that had residents all year around. After the War had ended, Airbenders had come out of hiding. From all four corners of the globe, mixed in with the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and even Fire Nation, people who could had the potential to learn airbending emerged like.

The new Airbenders all need a place to live in safety so the Southern Air Temple was renovated and turned into a thriving Temple filled with Airbenders once more.

So when Appa landed On Ji was quickly surrounded by people wearing the yellows and oranges of the Air Nomads. They all seemed quite puzzled by her, in her Fire Nation reds and blacks. Aang quickly helped her off Appa and soon introduced her to the Airbenders.

"This is my friend, On Ji." He introduced her "She's going to be living here."

On Ji felt her cheeks redden as some of the women made a huge fuss over her, welcoming her with warm hugs and kind words. They didn't even care that she was a firebender. All were welcome at the Southern Air Temple.

She soon got used to life in an Air Temple, people were friendly and welcoming to her. Any friend of Aang's was a friend to everyone. On Ji couldn't remember being happier. Life at the Air Temple never went without some form of excitement. Over time, she discarded her Fire Nation reds for the yellows and oranges of the Air Nomads…although she always wore a red sash to remind herself of the life she left behind.

She was an Air Nomad in all but bending.

Soon six months had passed before On Ji knew what was happening.

Six months of travelling all over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation with Aang, sorting out disputes and attending important events. She and Aang grew closer over the months spent together and On Ji couldn't be happier than when she was with him. Occasionally, she swore she felt his eyes on her yet when she turned her head to look at him he was always looking in a different direction with faintly pink cheeks.

"I can't believe it's finally time!" On Ji grinned as she attempted to fix her long brown hair into an acceptable Fire Nation style on Appa's back "Zuko and Katara are finally getting married! Took them long enough."

"They had to go through all that stuff to make sure Katara was 'eligible' remember? She had to be a princess and nothing less to marry Zuko." Aang pointed out.

"She's the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's Chief!" On Ji smiled "If that's not considered a princess then I don't know what is!"

Aang merely laughed in response as Appa began to dip into a descent. The Fire Nation Capital sprawled out under them and On Ji grinned at the sight. She loved travelling but her home Nation always had a special place in her heart.

The Palace was in the midst of being decorated for the grand festivities that were going to happen after Zuko and Katara's marriage. A whole week of celebration was planned. Dignitaries from all over the globe made their way to the Fire Nation to wish the Zuko and Katara good luck for the future.

Appa landed in the courtyard and was immediately met by a set of familiar faces. Along with Katara and Zuko were Sokka, his heavily pregnant wife Suki and Toph. Aang and On Ji greeted them with large grins and hugs.

"It feels like an age since we saw you last!" On Ji said to Katara.

"I know." Katara replied with a smile "It's good you came."

"Are you kidding? Aang and I wouldn't miss this for the world!" On Ji laughed.

There was a loud 'oof' and both women turned to see that Toph had punched Aang hard on the shoulder, so hard that he had fallen over. Everyone stared at the ticked off bling girl as she scowled at Aang.

"That was for not visiting me. My parents were driving me crazy!"

It took a lot of self-restraint not to laugh at Aang who was lying on the ground rubbing the sore spot.

Even though it was two days until the wedding there was a lot of preparation still to happen. On Ji could not believe how much was needed for just one wedding, albeit a wedding with well over two hundred guests. She quickly resolved that if she ever were to get married then she'd want a very small affair.

Soon, however, the day came and On Ji was one of the people helping Katara get ready. On Ji thought she looked lovely in a combination of the Fire Nation's traditional clothing and Water Tribe furs. She was a bundle of nerves but that was to be expected. On Ji couldn't help but be excited and nervous for Katara as well.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Suki assured her "You love Zuko and Zuko loves you."

"Besides, Zuko's the one who's likely to slip up." Toph grinned "You'd think he'd ran all the way from the Earth Kingdom his heart rate is so fast around you, Sugar Queen."

On Ji nodded at Suki's words and gave a small chuckle at Toph's declaration, however, soon it was time for them all to leave and join their friends outside. They were all part of a procession to take Katara to the Palace.

She found Aang easily, he was the only person dressed in yellow and orange, apart from herself, that and he was standing with Sokka. She slipped in beside him and grinned.

"Katara's ready." She said "And she looks beautiful."

Aang didn't get a chance to respond as Katara and her father arrived. Aang's jaw dropped. On Ji grinned at Aang's reaction to seeing Katara, she knew that he was over his crush on her but she still wished he would look at her like that.

They made their way through the streets of the Capital, everyone cheered them as they went by. Aang laced his hand with her's at some point, when she felt the pressure on her hand her face turned pink and she swore his went the same colour.

The Fire Palace was looming in front of them all far too soon. Aang and Sokka seemed to be acting as Zuko's groomsmen and so had to stand on the opposite side of the steps from Suki, Toph, Hakoda and herself.

The ceremony was a long affair; reading out Zuko's relations must have taken half an hour at least. She swore that she heard some snoring from Sokka, she defiantly saw Aang elbow him in the side.

But, eventually, Fire Lord Zuko married Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, now Fire Lady Katara.

The celebration afterward involved copious amounts of Fire Whisky and Spice Wine as well as a generous spread of food (much to Sokka's delight). Also, of course, there was dancing.

On Ji was sure she made a right fool of herself that night, dancing the night away after drinking one too many shots of Whisky as a bet…Toph won that one. Either way, she was twirled from partner to partner until she ended up in a pair of familiar arms.

Aang was possibly the only one who hadn't drank anything, apart from non-alcholic fruit punch, all night. Something about monks, drinking and flying bison…or something to that effect was all her brain managed to pick up.

"Hey Aang." She giggled.

"You're drunk, On Ji, maybe you should sit down." Aang said trying to direct her to a nearby free seat.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, Aang, honestly!"

"Of course, On Ji." He couldn't help the small snigger that had escaped him at her slurred sentence.

"One more dance." She begged, digging in her heels "Just one! Please Aang."

Aang looked contemplative, possibly weighing the pros and cons of allowing her one last twirl around the floor.

"And then you promise you'll go to bed."

"I swear on my dead grandmother's life." She replied, placing one hand over her heart "She had this party trick she used to do where she'd pull some fire lilies out of her a-"

"One last dance it is!" Aang quickly interrupted, leading her swiftly back to the dance floor.

When they arrived, the song changed to a much slower paced one…possibly because many of the drunker guests couldn't handle a fast paced one without ending up on their rear-ends.

"You remember the dance we did at the Earth King's birthday?" On Ji asked "Began with a 'w'…"

"I remember." Aang replied. Quickly rearranging his hands, he took her's in his left while his right went tentatively to her waist. She placed her's on his shoulders and they moved in a slow square.

"I really love this dance." On Ji declared with a wide smile "King Kuei really knows how to dance!"

"Yeah…I guess he does."

"Although, he's not as good as you."

In her drunken state of mind, it had seemed like a good idea. Later, however, and after a particularly ferocious hangover, she would cringe at herself but couldn't bring herself to regret the action.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Aang. It didn't last particularly long and it was only a small peck on the lips…but it felt so so good.

Aang jerked away a few seconds after he felt her lips connect with his. On Ji was scared he would say something but a few seconds later his lips connected with her's.

This kiss lasted longer than the first, her arms tightened around his shoulders and Aang dropped her hand so he could circle his other arm around her waist. The kiss deepened but after a minute they both had to come up for air.

It was the perfect ending to On Ji's story…even if it did involve the most outrageous headache the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at an Avatars fanfic. I'm still relatively proud of it even if it is a few years old and I have improved my writing since I first posted it but I decided to post it here as well because I still like it.


End file.
